dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lords of Chaos
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-Two; New Earth; Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Various; The Realm of Chaos | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Prime Earth Mordru, Garn Daanuth, War New Earth Mordru | FormerMembers = Prime Earth Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Swamp Thing, Man-Bat, Detective Chimp New Earth Weaver, Flaw, Child, Typhon, Vandaemon, Chaon, T'Charr, Mister Keeper, Shivering Jemmy of the Shallow Brigade, Pythia | Allies = Balancers of Chaos and Order Prime Earth Mirand'r, Hawk (Hank Hall), formerly Condor, Osprey (Oliver Truly), Doctor Chaos New Earth formerly Tynan, Dark Majistra, Daanuth, Anti-Fate, Hawk (Hank Hall Holly Granger), Kestrel, Kid Eternity, Doctor Chaos, Eclipso, Kobra Cult, Dark Opal, Tannark, Koth | Enemies = Lords of Order | Origin = Represents the concepts of Chaos and Change in the 9th Age of Magic. | PlaceOfFormation = Big Bang | PlaceOfDefunction = Various | Creators = | First = DC Special Series Vol 1 10 | Last = | HistoryText = The Lords of Chaos are one of the two elemental forces that embody chaos and dedicate themselves to bringing about an age where chaos reigns supreme known as "kali yuga". Their orderly counterparts, the Lords of Order, stand in their way towards ushering this age and are in constant struggle for supremacy. New Earth War Between Order and Chaos Chaos and Order have been fighting a cyclical battle for eons. First Order is dominant, then Chaos, then destruction and renewal and then it starts over again. Originally, the struggle was depicted as one between Good (Order) and Evil (Chaos); it is currently depicted as a balance between stagnation and anarchy. The two opposing forces are bundles of mystical energy who usually depend on servants to accomplish their goals. They can take physical form by possessing a living being, as in the case of Nabu or Mordru, or empower humans to act as their agents, as in the case of Terataya and T'Charr (a Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos respectively), who empowered Hawk and Dove to act in their stead. A Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos were also sent to the Dreaming as representatives of their realms. Kilderkin of Order manifested as a lidless box with a servant djinn holding it, and Shivering Jemmy of the Shallow Brigade of Chaos as a young blonde girl with a balloon. Infinite Crisis During the events of Day of Vengeance, Eclipso seduced the Spectre into slaughtering most of Earth's magic users after she claimed that magic was the source of all of Earth's evil. The Spectre's rampage on magic users resulted in the death of the wizard Shazam, the destruction of the Rock of Eternity and the release of the forces contained within it. Nabu called together a team of magical beings to stop the Spectre and seal the Seven Deadly Sins. Nabu confronted the Spectre, whose anger grew so great that the Presence took notice and sent the Spectre to his new host. In the process Nabu died and with him the Ninth Age of Magic. Before his death, he gave the helmet of Doctor Fate to Detective Chimp to give to the new Doctor Fate. Although Nabu and his spirit would no longer be a part of the helmet, it would still have significant powers. After a failed attempt by Detective Chimp to put the helmet on, he asked Captain Marvel to throw the helmet down to Earth and let it land where it will, letting fate pick the next Doctor Fate. The deaths of the Lords of Order and Chaos caused magic to break down into its basic raw state, triggering the end of the Ninth Age of Magic and the beginning of the Tenth. Amethyst and Mordru are the only known Lords to have survived into the Tenth Age. Prime Earth List of agents Like their orderly counterpart, the Lords of Chaos can also choose agents to act as their emissary in their quest to supplant chaos over order, sometimes even choosing to directly empower them or bestowing them a specific responsibility. Certain agents also serve the interest of these lords without a particular lord as their benefactor. ;New Earth *Hawk **Hank Hall **Holly Granger *Dark Opal * Kestrel *Kid Eternity *Eclipso *Anti-Fate *Doctor Chaos *Dark Majistra *Garn Daanuth *Tannarak *Koth ;Prime Earth *Doctor Chaos *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Condor *Osprey (Oliver Truly) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Cosmic Awareness